BLCA c19s01
Text Luna, Greece, and Scrivener spoke at length for some forty minutes – interrupted only once by Pinkie Pie seeming to appear out of nowhere beside the table to toss Greece a glass of cola, making the dwarf almost jump into Scrivener's lap and Luna chortle stupidly until she choked on one of the chocolate balls she had turned her attention to – and by the end of the conversation, Greece looked both apprehensive and half-excited. He was like a doctor faced with a project that was vastly-interesting, but sat on rocky ethical grounds... and in a very real way, he almost was. Luna's first subject of choice had been the Velites: right now the remaining skeletons were working alongside labor crews at Enstasis, glad to be of assistance but anxious for their 'new lives' to begin. Luna had already ordered her demons to gather up a large quantity of bones that were being safeguarded in the woods outside their home, but she also wanted Greece and perhaps Tenochtitlan to put together armored and steel bodies and limbs. They would go from simple skeletons to golems of metal and ivory, and Luna would brand each with the symbol of her beautiful night and empower them further with her magical talents. Greece was worried about what it would mean to replace frail but easily-repaired Velite bodies with hulking metal-and-bone constructs that would also be able to put themselves back together... but would be far stronger and far more resilient. Luna was less-than-worried about this, however, saying kindly that these first would serve as a test run, and only loyal subjects would be permitted in the future to undergo conversion from their current state into that of what Luna was now calling her Ivory Elite. The dwarf plainly didn't like Luna talking like this, looking disgruntled as he fidgeted on the spot, mumbling but finally agreeing when Luna glared at him. Scrivener had carefully, tactfully changed the subject to Enstasis, and Greece had lightened up a little at this when Luna had gone through a few changes she wanted to implement and what she had in mind for the design of specific rooms. Illyria was in charge of the overall layout and design of Enstasis, but Greece was all the same helping out with much of the project work... and moreover, as an Artificer, he was in charge of designing the complex mechanisms of the castle, from security systems to things as simple as lights and other necessities. And, as there was no Architect in the area who specialized in gardening or landscaping – and Illyria had muttered grouchily when asked that he made buildings, not lawns – Greece was also in charge of designing the enormous 'Garden' sanctuary inside of Enstasis, and the botanical gardens that would be towards the rear of the castle. When Luna finally ran out of points she wanted to make, Greece was mumbling through calculations, a few napkin scraps in front of him that he was jotting on with a sketching pencil before he nodded, picking these up and stuffing them into a pouch hanging beside his kilt with a grimace. "Okay, fancy-corn. I'll get to the work on the Velites first... but again, is this such a good idea? With all due respect, I'd like to bring up the fable of the giant farmer." "Aye, but I am no giant, and nor am I a farmer. Besides, if thou wishes to speak to a farmer whom is overstretching their bounds, by all means go walk the roads outside of Ponyville. I am sure thou shall find somepony out there to speak to." Luna paused, looking meditative. "Although I would be careful, friend. They may not take so well to thy advice and instead may hang thee up as a pinata and beat thee. I do so enjoy pinatas but I would not enjoy seeing my favorite dwarf bludgeoned. Not even I bludgeon thee." Greece frowned a bit, rubbing awkwardly at his face before he asked finally: "Is... it that bad, fancy-corn? I admit that things around Ponyville have been... unpleasant lately... but it is strange to see it from this angle. We expected much more hostility from the ponies than they've received... it's almost an odd blessing for us that, well... I am sorry, no. That sounded mean." "Nay, worry not Greece, I understand all too well..." Luna shook her head with a grimace of her own. "In fact, I am almost glad for it... I expected the ponies to be much... harsher towards the Nibelung, after all, particularly the laborers. And whilst I am deeply disappointed to see my servants of the night treated so, I am also aware that they are much-more-capable of defending themselves should it be necessary, and of simply avoiding conflict. Thy brethren, well... they are not..." "Yes. Yes. I am very aware, worry not." Greece smiled a little despite himself, looking over at Luna as he crossed his arms and gave her an odd but amused look. "You know, it's strange, fancy-corn. In the past you would not have tried so hard to be tactful. And yet now, when many would accuse you of being... less-than-prudent with your actions, you've become more cautious with your words. It's strange." "Well it worked for Celestia when she was evil." Luna grumbled, and Scrivener snorted in amusement as Greece shook his head with a smile before the winged unicorn crossed her front limbs and complained: "And furthermore, why is this bad? I am attempting to be nice and thoughtful, even though... my husband and I... we are probably less than these things. Particularly when pushed." She lowered her head a bit, then glanced awkwardly up at Greece as he smiled at her compassionately, reaching a hand up to squeeze her shoulder gently as he leaned towards her. "Fancy-corn, look. I shall tell you what my father told me: your actions define you, as does the path you take... but it is by your ends that they shall remember you. I like to believe that the journey has meaning behind it... but sadly, I know that in this real world, you cannot simply do good and end with good, and that evil people will see evil ends. I have seen peaceful Architects try to spread our message to fellow Nibelung in Niflheim, and watch them end up slaughtered... or worse, abducted, tortured into madness, and forced to build awful weapons of destruction to battle demons and kill other clans of our own people, when our own people are already at the bottom of the food chain and need no hurrying towards extinction. And I have seen Architects with terrible minds, who thought of even their own kind as nothing but masses of flesh and particle, and who through their diabolic research found ways to keep even the frailest, weakest of my kind alive, to save the worst-wounded from death, to drive back invading enemies and protect our last-standing Academy." Greece closed his eyes, then he shook his head slowly and murmured: "It is a very, very sad truth, but sometimes the ends do justify the means. Sometimes we must overlook the existence of evil, if that evil is to serve a purpose: but I try not to forget that... I am a Nibelung at heart." He smiled, reaching up and patting his own chest lightly as he stood. "And the Nibelung are a warrior race. We, the Architects and our denominations within those ranks, strive to overcome our natures, and work with our minds instead of axe and hammer... but like all warriors, we still think with our hearts, not our heads." Luna smiled at this, nodding slowly but firmly once as she said quietly: "And that is why I like thee so much Greece. Thou understands. Thou understands so well... but go now, with my blessing. Thou hast gone far above and beyond thy duties today, and has offered reassurance to me in a time when I needed it. My thanks go with thee." Greece bowed in return, stepping back from the table before he glanced up as the door opened and a bell chimed quietly, and the Nibelung winced a bit at the sight of the earth pony that strode in... but as Luna leaned out away from the table, Pinkie Pie gave a laugh from behind the counter, waving and calling cheerfully: "Hi, Big Mac! I don't usually get to see you around here!" "Oh, worry not, Greece. 'Tis another pony who thinks with his heart." Luna said gently, and the Nibelung nodded, awkwardly smiling at the earth pony as he glanced towards them, then calmly strode towards the table. "But go, I sense the pony of few words wishes to speak." "Of course. I'll get to work right away, Luna. Thank you." Greece bowed politely to them, then nodded at Big Mac, who nodded back politely before the dwarf slipped past and headed for the door. Luna began to turn her eyes away... then winced and watched as Pinkamena all-but-materialized in front of the dwarf with a growl, spitting something at him before Greece winced and hurriedly dug in the pouch hanging at his side, digging out a handful of coins... and Pinkamena snatched a bunch of these before huffing and storming towards the counter, where Pinkie Pie was waving a cheery goodbye. Greece hastened out, and Luna rolled her eyes, muttering: "I suppose the creature was serious when she said only friends eat free. But Big Mac, what can we do for thee? Would thou like to sit beside my husband... or perhaps by me?" Luna grinned and leaned forwards, winking at him as Scrivener rolled his eyes and slapped his forehead, but Big Mac only smiled courteously and replied kindly: "Thank you, but I been on my flank most of the day. Feels nice to stand, and I don't want to take up much of your time. I want to apologize, too, for my sister... and for myself, because you know that if things get worse..." "Aye. I do." Luna softened a little, reaching a hoof up and leaning towards the earth pony as she said gently: "Thou art a good friend, Big Mac. And loyal, and strong, and brave. I admire these qualities in thee... and know that if somehow, things ever... changed... there would be a place for thee in my night-lit kingdom. But I know where thy loyalties lie: I only speak this because... so much has changed. Changed in ways that I never foresaw nor expected..." "Yup." Big Mac murmured softly, smiling a little as he and Luna studied one another before he shook his head slowly, then glanced at Scrivener. The two males simply nodded to one-another, though, and then shared a smile before Big Mac turned his eyes back to Luna, asking quietly: "But I need to know something, about my littlest sister. I need to know 'bout her blood promise with Scarlet Sage." Luna nodded slowly, then she met the male's eyes as she said quietly: "Then I shall tell thee the little I can be sure of, and the little I can suspect. But only in time will the full extent reveal itself... yet I know thou asks not just out of concern for thy sister, but also Applejack." Big Mac nodded calmly, and the winged unicorn smiled a bit before she explained quietly: "Scarlet Sage, as thou knows, is a Blood Seer. Her blood... is special. Is what gives her the powers... is what allows her to manipulate the blood and life-force of others. If only a drop of a pony's blood touches her... she can glimpse their future. Can even use that drop to establish a link with that pony, to see glimpses of their mind and memory... "But they did more. And what I cannot emphasize enough is that 'twas Apple Bloom's idea... not because I wish to shift any blame onto her, but because it means she gave her blood willingly. She forged this link willingly... and when it comes to matters of the spirit, one's willingness makes the effects of any magic – unicorn, seer, dark or light – far more potent and powerful." Luna continued, and Big Mac only nodded once seriously, his eyes not judging, not accusing, only listening intently. "They are linked. And what I suspect is that... when this link was forged, Scarlet Sage saw into Apple Bloom's mind. Experienced... her most important experiences for herself. Understood her in a way that few ponies can ever understand one-another." For a moment, Luna shifted her gaze away, locking her eyes with Scrivener, the two smiling faintly before she shook her head and looked towards Big Mac, saying softly: "'Tis not as deep as my own link with my husband, but... 'tis powerful, all the same. Especially for foals. It will be further influenced by their feelings towards each other... and they may... sense one another. More, they may share dreams, share memories without realizing it, and they may be drawn naturally towards one-another... and they will undoubtedly know when the other is in danger, or pain, and perhaps elation or sorrow. But much of this is conjecture: we will only know in time, as the link... affirms and establishes itself." Big Mac nodded slowly, then he bowed his head courteously and said quietly: "Applejack and Rainbow Dash don't want the foals together anymore... at least, as much as they can help. I... disagree. I don't like disagreeing with my little sister... but it's more important that the foals ain't hurt. That my baby sister is okay, and what she wants... ain't interfered with. She's growing up... was hard watching Applejack grow up hurting all the time, taking care of her alongside Granny Smith, after mom and dad died. Don't want Apple Bloom to be without parents and without the pony she wants in her life, too." He shook his head slowly, and Scrivener Blooms glanced up, asking softly: "So what does that mean, Big Mac?" Big Mac only shrugged a bit, however, shaking his head slowly as he looked down thoughtfully. "Means I need to think. Luna, Scrivener... thanks for everything. I best be going." The red stallion nodded to them courteously, then turned and headed calmly towards the counter, Pinkie Pie and Pinkamena both leaning over the stone surface towards him, one with a smile, the other with a glare, but the earth pony was unfettered as he calmly asked for a box of cookies. Pinkie Pie scrambled to get this for him as Pinkamena grinned widely, licking her teeth and winking slowly at the earth pony, but he only continued to look composed, and the half-demon quickly became annoyed and instead spun around to head for the kitchens with an irritated mutter. Luna and Scrivener couldn't help but watch as Big Mac took the box of cookies with a polite 'thank you,' putting it on his back, and Pinkie Pie blushed and shook her head when he began to reach for a satchel hanging at his side, saying firmly: "No, no charge for friends, nope! Just say hello to Applejack and Rainbow Dash for me, okay?" "Yup." Big Mac nodded once to her courteously, half-bowed his head, then turned and left without a glance back... and as Luna sat back, watching him meditatively, Scrivener couldn't help but smile amusedly at the thoughts in her mind as he brushed a claw slowly against the tabletop. "I don't think he's a spy, Luna. He'd be a damn good one, but he's not." Scrivener said amusedly, giving her a slight smile, and Luna sniffed disdainfully in return before the male leaned back and crossed his arms, adding mildly: "There are plenty of other handsome earth ponies you can prey on. A few might even be dumb enough to think you're just a pretty mare, too." "Well, exactly! He is intelligent as well as handsome, in face and form." Luna rubbed her front hooves together with a grin, and Scrivener slapped his forehead, looking at the winged unicorn flatly. "Shut up, Scrivy. If thou gets all thy female concubines, I wish for male ones." "Are they still called concubines?" Scrivener asked curiously, and Luna looked across at him for a moment before she realized he was serious, and then she simply shrugged a bit. "Are we even using the right word?" "Oh, Scrivener, thou... thou has a word fetish. Thou art sick. What does the word or title matter?" Luna asked grouchily, and Scrivener grinned despite himself, which only made her glare irritably. "I hate thee sometimes. Come, let us head to the library, in any event. Perhaps Celestia will be there, and if not, most certainly Twilight will. We have other matters to attend to..." She paused, then shook her head moodily as she slipped the cloth handle of the sack around her neck before sliding out of the seat, muttering: "There are always other matters to attend to... I grow sick of it. I just want to spend time with thee, and those others I care for, and train our concubines." She paused and smiled slightly, glancing towards the male and nudging him gently as she murmured: "Besides, 'tis good to give these creatures a misnomer for their title. Let our enemies think they serve no purpose besides entertainment for us." "You think in such bloody ways. And yet I kind of like it." Scrivener said finally, and Luna laughed before the male smiled as he rose a claw towards the counter, Pinkie Pie waving happily back. "We'll see you later, Pinkie. Thanks for the food." "You guys are always welcome here, remember that, huh?" Pinkie Pie said brightly, and then she smiled as Pinkamena walked in with a grumble. "Right, sis?" "Yeah, yeah. I'll see you tonight. I just hope it's worth my while." Pinkamena said grouchily, and then she winced when Pinkie Pie hugged her tightly around the neck, shoving at her but looking resigned more than anything else. "I hate you, sissy." Scrivener shook his head with a smile, and then he turned to follow Luna towards the door, making their way past a few ponies at other tables who gave them looks more curious than afraid now. They let themselves outside, and for a moment, only stood and looked up at the cloudy sky, thunder now rumbling quietly through the clouds above as Luna closed her eyes and Scrivener reached a claw up to quietly rest on her back. Then Luna smiled a bit, burlap sack swinging around her neck next to the ivy necklace, and she glanced towards him quietly before murmuring: "There is an important piece of business to attend to, Scrivy... but while much of me wishes to oversee every little thing, the rest of me only desires that we head home. I know that my Nibelung workers are competent, and there is little we can actually do but... make visits to others and wander the town... but Ponyville does not desire our presence today. Let us instead return to our cottage. I only wonder where Discombobulation is..." "He's a Draconequus, Luna. He'll turn up... he can take care of himself." Scrivener smiled a bit, nudging the winged unicorn quietly. "You're cute, you know that? You treat him like he's our foal or something." "He's close enough to a foal." Luna grumbled, but she nodded all the same, and the two made their way down the dusty road. Fewer ponies were out now, perhaps worried about the growing storm above their heads: it made the walk easier, since there were less accusing gazes, less nasty looks and muttered words. As they reached the gates of Ponyville, one of the Nibelung waved them over, and Luna cocked her head curiously as the dwarf hesitated, then said finally: "We see big flying dragon in clouds... what we do?" "A dragon will take roost during a storm, or at least take to the ground..." Luna shook her head slowly, glancing apprehensively up at the clouds overhead and muttering: "Well, in the old Equestria they did, anyway. But... give the order to close the gates. It grows darker and more wicked... I do not know if ill-weather signifies the coming of other things in this world or not, but either way it will not hurt to raise Ponyville's guard. I shall have some of my servants patrol. They do not shun the weather as we do." The Nibelung both saluted, and Luna smiled a little before she and Scrivener made their way onwards before pausing in the middle of the road outside Ponyville, watching as the dwarves began to yank the enormous gates shut on rumbling hinges. And, as a faint drizzle began to fall, Luna only shook her head slowly, murmuring: "Funny. They look at me with respect when they require my expertise and opinion. Otherwise... is this the fate of the world, Scrivener? When thou art loved or needed, to be treated with deference... and all the rest of the time, no matter what thou hast to offer, to be..." She broke off, and then she simply turned towards the Everfree Forest, and Scrivener gazed at the winged unicorn quietly before he followed as the clouds above rumbled and the whispering rain speckled their bodies and faces like teardrops from the sky. Top ↑ Category:Transcript Category:Story